


Let me peg you!

by Lyril



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Thancred appeared briefly, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyril/pseuds/Lyril
Summary: In which the Warrior of Light attempted to convince Hades to allow her to give him the best time of his life. Only catch is, she isn't exactly experienced in this...
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Let me peg you!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give smuts a try in celebration for reaching 69 Kudos on my ongoing fic!

It was a fleeting, random thought that crossed her mind in the middle of a long, drawn out session. She had not meant for her mind to wander, not when it was her that was being serviced on. But Hades was going at it slow, skillful tongue lapping across her folds in diligent strokes that only brought forth a simmering heat at her core instead of a raging fire threatened to burn her whole.

Hades had always liked their love making this way. Slow and deliberate, soft and intimate. He was never one to like pure fucking and she was completely fine with his way. But she could not deny how often her mind tended to wander as she waited for him to slowly, ever so slowly edge her towards the precipice. Times like now as she looked at him, face pressed in between her legs, eyes half lidded and glazed over with desire.

"Have you ever been pegged?"

Hades' tongue stilled mid stroke, half lidded eyes lazily rolled upwards to meet hers. He raised a single brow in question, mouth and tongue still pressed against her core in a silent declaration of not appreciating this interruption.

She was undeterred.

"Have you ever been pegged before?"

A deep sigh left his lips, hot air hitting her sensitive core and she shuddered at the sensation. He took his time answering, fingers lightly tracing her folds.

"Is my service that unsatisfactory that had allowed your mind to wander?" He asked with a frown and she had to stifle a giggle at the barely concealed pout from him. "Mayhap I should start anew with more vigor? Tease you senseless till you are begging for mercy. Fuck you into the mattress till all there is in your mind is me and my cock plunging deep and hard into your cunt."

She couldn't help the shudder of desire from rolling through her body. Her inner walls clenched at the image and the smoldering fire within her blazed through her veins. Her hands in his hair tightened and she pushed his head back into her aching center in silent plead for him to take her as he had said. To fuck her senseless.

Hades smirked in smug victory before claiming that bundle of nerves in between his lips and sucked, hard, two fingers plunging into her depths and pumped relentlessly. Any and all thoughts fled with nothing left but her desire for more. He drove her hard and fast towards the edge and when he slammed his cock completely inside her in a single, hard push, she came hard with a loud cry.

Her body continued to shudder as pleasure rolled through her, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she slowly came down from her high with Hades slowly thrusting into her to drag out every ounce of pleasure her body could give before finally stopping. She opened her eyes and turned to him, rolling her eyes at the smugness found on his face.

"You still owe me an answer, Hades." She told him.

"And what, exactly, will you do with that information, hmm?" He rolled his hips, making shallow thrust and the fire was slowly but surely being reignited within her once more.

"Peg you, perhaps?" She answered cheekily and her lips tugged wider when he stopped mid thrust, eyes slightly widened in surprise. His cock twitched within her and he cleared his throat, renewing his pace with more urgency.

"I never take you as someone with such...specific experience, my dear." He teased in an effort to maintain his cool. "Why it seems only not too long ago where I had been your first."

"Yes, well," She involuntarily closed her eyes, breath coming out shaky as he angled his thrust and hit that sweet spot within. "I...ah...learned to appreciate other..." Words failed completely and was replaced with a dragged out moan. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, deeper as she reached up to pull him down to her. He willingly obliged, strong arms wrapped around her body and he claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He fastened his pace till nothing escaped their lips but harsh pants as they moved ever closer to the edge together.

"H-Hades." She begged, fingernails digging into his back as the pressure continued to coil tightly at her apex. Sounds of skin slapping against skin, wet squelches from their joining filled the air around them. He drove his cock deeper and harder still, his breathing hot and ragged as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. One hard thrust and they both tumbled over the edge, their shared cries resounded across the room in a cacophony of pleasure. His trembling arms gave in and he fell fully atop her as hers snaked around him to hold him close.

She reached up to lightly scratch at the nape of his neck, relishing in the afterglow of their coupling when the question returned to the forefront of her mind once more. She angled her head to him where he was peppering soft kisses across her shoulder and neck.

"I still want to know the answer." She whispered into his ear.

Hades groaned and she couldn't help but laughed.

***

"Yes, I had."

His answer was unexpected and she whipped her head around in surprise, her book left forgotten in her lap. It had been days since she last brought out that question and Hades had not budged once. Hearing the answer so unexpectedly, at the time she had given up and even forgotten about the topic, was a complete surprise.

The flickering fire at the fireplace casted his unreadable expression in shadow but she had known him well enough to know he was trying his hardest to appear unrattled by it. An opportunity she would not allow to pass if she could help it. With an impish smirk, she shifted closer to him in the couch, resting her chin on his arm as she turned her gaze up to him.

"Oooh? With whom?" She drawled out. Pink dusted his cheeks and Hades looked away, clearing his throat.

"Someone of no import."

She hummed knowingly, her smirk told him how obvious he was being. "The Empress, I wager."

"No. Why would I bend over for a mere mortal?" And he scrunched up his face as if the very idea itself disgusted him.

"I suppose not." She tilted her head in thought. "Azem, then?"

Hades sighed heavily in defeat and nodded. "It was a long time ago and only ever been that one single occurrence. Nothing more." He shrugged. "We were both inebriated and I don't see the harm when she suggested it."

"Ah." She nodded with widened smirk. "But you like it."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He raised an inquisitive brow at her, watching the way her smirk turned devilish. She ran a finger down his chest, feeling his muscle shift under his shirt.

"The way you moan louder when I put a finger up your butt."

Hades palmed his face and let out a groan. "Of course.”

She laughed and sat up to fling both arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder in a loose embrace. "That said, I just want to give you something you would enjoy, Hades. If you don't want this, I'll let it slide. But if there's any chance beneath that grouchy pride that you may want it, let's give it a try, alright?"

His arms looped around her waist and he rested his chin on the top of her head, exhaling sharply in resignation. "Oh, very well."

She squeezed his neck in gratefulness and pecked the underside of his chin with a chaste kiss, one he did not appreciate as he pulled her up to land a full kiss on her lips.

***

Being excited about it was one thing. Finding out where to procure such an item was another thing altogether. And the famed warrior of light was at a complete loss. Of course, she could simply ask Hades to snap it to existence but the man was way too prideful to admit liking it, much less wanting anything to do in assisting her in this quest.

In other words, she's on her own.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and turned her gaze upward to the blue sky hanging above Ul'dah. It was already midday and she wasn't even close to an answer than she did this morning. Surely one of her many friends were able to assist in this manner...someone well versed...someone like Thancred...

Her eyes widened in realization and for a second there she wanted to hit herself on the head for not thinking about him earlier. Without a second thought, she teleported instantly to the Rising Stone and was instantly glad to find him lounging on a table alone with a mug of ale in hand.

"Thancred!" She greeted in excitement, all beams and smiles that instantly put a frown on the man's face.

"I don't like that smile." Thancred said, eyeing her up and down as if she had hidden something dangerous in her pockets. She laughed his concern away with a wave of her hand. She took an empty seat across from him and immediately get down to business.

"Do you know where I can procure a strap-on?"

Thancred spit the ale he was drinking all over the table, choking on it. She quickly moved around the table and patted his back as he coughed liquid out of his airway.

"W-what..." He wheezed out. "What did you just....?"

"A strap-on." She repeated, deadpan and Thancred's cough renewed in vigor.

When he finally got his breath back and was considerably calm, she sat back onto her chair and patiently waited for the answer. Thancred's cheeks were red and she wasn't sure if it was because of the earlier incident or it was caused by her question. Or both.

He cleared his throat, eyes remained stubbornly fixed to the side and away from her. "So...a strap-on."

"Yes."

His cheeks reddened further and that answered her question. He cleared his throat once more. "What...brought this up?"

"Well, Hades - " Thancred immediately held his hand up, effectively shutting her up.

"Consider it never asked."

She grinned and leaned forward on the table. "Alright. So, you do know where to get it."

"Do I look like someone who had experience in this? Wait, no, don't answer that either." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"So, do you or do you not know?"

Thancred grumbled under his breath, words that she couldn't quite catch. Finally, after minutes long of it, he finally sighed and relented. "There's a Lalafell in Ul'dah that sells it. His shop is in the back alley behind the main street of Sapphire Avenue Exchange. An unassuming leather shop but it's unmistakable for being the only one there."

"Got it. Thanks, Thancred!"

"And keep this between us!" She heard him yelled at her back as she ran out of the Scions' headquarters in barely concealed excitement.

***

The shop Thancred had mentioned was easy to spot. True to his words, it was an unassuming, completely normal shop with regular leather products on display with absolutely no hint of the thing she was there for.

"Anything that piqued your interest, ma'am?" The Lalafell asked with a hint of impatience as she swept her eyes across his products for any secret compartment or a sign of the strap-on that she might have missed the first dozen times over.

Nothing.

She looked up to the smaller man, his arms crossed and wondered if she should just straight out ask. She straightened herself upright and cleared her throat. She had felled greater beasts than this. Surely it wasn't that hard of a task to simply ask. After all, hadn't she done the same with Thancred and Hades?

But this was a stranger and not someone she had known personally.

"Well," She started, waving casually at the orderly placed wares before them. "I was hoping to find something of a more...private nature."

"Private." He echoed back.

"Private." She nodded with a hopeful smile, as if that alone could telepathically tell the Lalafell all that he needed to know.

It didn't.

Her smile fell and she sagged forward in disappointment.

The man sighed heavily and leveled her a bored look. "I had been the sole seller for well crafted phallus around the region for as long as this shop is up. If I could gain a single gil every time a potential buyer acted shy with me, I would be among the Syndicate by now."

"Oh." She laughed sheepishly, blood rushing to her cheeks as she shifted in awkwardness before the man who had every bit the look of a mere child, save for his beard. "So, you do know what I'm looking for."

He raised a brow.

"Right." She nodded, clearing her throat again and suddenly regretting not dragging Hades along with her on this shopping trip. It was more for him than it was for her, after all. But knowing him, he would grieved her more than this shopkeeper had already done for sure. "So," She continued hesitantly. "Mind if I take a look at the erm, strap-ons then?" She smiled and tried to push down her urge to flee from embarrassment.

The man sighed once more and turned towards the shop proper, waving his small hand at her. "Come with me."

_Finally._

She followed obediently behind and once inside the warm and stuffy shop, she was met with myriad of wares that had once again shown no hint of belonging to the private category she was here for. She was starting to wonder if this Lalafell took joy in watching his customers squirmed awkwardly for bells before finally giving them what they want

He led her to another room at the back and this time, finally, she was presented with wares that she was looking for. Wares she had only read about in 10 gil trash novels she procured from the underbelly of Ul'dah. Wares she wasn't sure she was ready to use...A strap-on was a spur of the moment that got more and more fascinating the more Hades tried hard - and failed - to remain neutral about.

"I have a wide variety of phallus for your consideration." The Lalafell's squeaky voice startled her out of her reverie as she stared at what looked like a whip and she turned her gaze towards where he was standing behind a glass shelf at the north end of this small room. As she got closer, her eyes widened at how different each of them were. Some were longer, some were thicker, some curved and some were ramrod straight. The colors varied as well along with the materials used.

She was at a complete lost.

"Would you like to take a look?" He asked, removing a key from his pockets and unlocking the shelf. "They were all finely made, I assure you." He paused and there was a devilish gleam in his eyes when he added, "And are sure to bring about the most orgasmic results, even for those who are hardest to please."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she quickly grabbed one at random so she could pretend to inspect it instead of the utter embarrassment and awkwardness threatening to swallow her whole.

Be that a hole would appear below her now.

The phallus she was holding was surprisingly light. She had expected them to be heavy but this barely put any weight on her palm. She lightly caress the length, surprised at how skin-like the leather was and the rougher leather used for the handle made for an easy and firm grip.

"Ah, one of my fastest seller." The Lalafell nodded in approval. "Many noblewoman had opted for that one and I couldn't blame them. Simple, long lasting and of a modest size to not be overwhelming."

She nodded distractedly, fingers continued to run lightly across the length. The size was close to Hades' own. The others, she observed as she glanced towards them, were either made entirely of wood or were either too small or too big.

Would Hades prefer a bigger size? Or would he balk and go with something smaller?

Maybe she should have brought him along after all.

Sighing, she studied the one in her hands once more and noticed how much she liked it the more she looked at it. Already she’s imagining scenarios of putting it to use and that made her involuntarily clenched her inner walls in desire. Well, if Hades had any qualms about it, she was sure a simple snap of his fingers would fix it. She gave the phallus back to the shopkeeper and nodded with a victorious smile.

"I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice, ma'am." The Lalafell smiled wide. "Allow me to pack it for you, then and we can take your measurements after."

She nodded and proceeded to inspect the other interesting wares as she wait.

After taking measurement for the harness and waiting another bell for it to be done, she walked out of the shop with her precious package in arms, blood thrumming in excitement for a doubtlessly amazing evening.

She hoped Hades would love it.

The thought put speed in her steps and she started to run forth when a portal appeared and out stepped Hades looking as amused as he always had been.

Amused...

She frowned.

"You had been watching."

His lips tugged even wider, golden eyes glinting in the sunlight. He shrugged. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You watched it all and didn't once consider helping me out of that total embarrassment."

"Why should I when watching you squirm was so much more rewarding?"

She crossed her arms least she did something as childish as stamping her foot on the ground.

"Come now, my dear, there is no need to give me that look." He chuckled, closing the gap to pull her into a hug. "I have only the utmost confidence in your abilities. And lo! You came out with the package, did you not?"

"After the innumerable number of times I want to bury myself into the ground." She grumbled.

"And yet you succeeded." He nuzzled the top of her head, feeling him smiled wider when she sunk deeper into his embrace. "And besides, hadn't you have your fun in teasing me last night? And am I not the one who had to bend over for you later? I believe I well deserved a little amusement out of this unfavorable situation I got myself into."

"Then I hope you got the best time of your life watching Thancred squirmed earlier." She tilted her head up to send him an amused smirk, chuckling when Hades had replied with a snort of laughter.

"That alone had made this all worth it, I must say."

"Yes." She giggled, letting him go so she could press the package into his hands. "Now do you want to see if this is alright. Or should I go in and have it changed?"

He looked at the lacquered box as if it held a very dangerous bomb inside. He passed it back to her with a casual dismissal. "I had already seen it. It is acceptable."

"Are you sure?" She asked, tilting her head with a teasing smile. "I think the size may be a tad too small. You may want a bigger one. Or that one made of wood for a much rougher penetration."

He exhaled, hand raised to his shaking head. "Must we discuss this here? On the street? In public?"

"Why not? I don't see the harm and you aren’t someone to shy away from it."

He looked at her pointedly then lowered his gaze downward. She followed his gaze and saw. And then laughed.

"Yes yes." He grumbled, a portal opening behind him. "Now if you are quite done, let us return home and get this over with."

"Of course, Hades. Of course." She continued laughing as she took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her in, catching his muttered grumbles of "Women has it easy to be able to hide." before being spirited away.

Not that he was wrong.

***

She had not even fully stepped out of the portal when she was pulled into a crushing hug, his lips crashed onto hers in a desperate kiss. She immediately parted her lips, letting out a soft moan as his tongue slipped in, his hands roamed her body at a feverish pace.

For all that he had acted indifferent, it was clear how much watching her shopped for a strap-on had affected him, just like it had affected her. She would tease him later but for now, she allowed herself to ride this high. She let him snap her clothes off till she was as naked as her nameday.

Hades sunk to his knees and lapped hungrily at her core like a man starved, his hands reached around to squeeze the ample flesh of her bottom. She moaned out loud, fingers threaded through his hair and tugged at it hard. The pressure at her core riding high in its intensity and already she was so close to the edge.

"Gods." She arched her back as his tongue thrust deep into her sex, stroking against her walls with a fervent pace. Her body shook at the mounting pleasure and his grip on her tightened, holding her in place. He pulled her closer, moaning deep at his throat and the intense pleasure that came from the vibrating shock and his skillful tongue against her sweet spot pushed her hard over the edge, his name echoing loudly across the room.

Breath came out harsh as she slowly came down from her high, fingers relaxed and lightly scraping at his scalp as she turned her gaze downwards to him. Hades continued to pepper soft kisses across her navel reverently with hands caressing her legs in small, tender circles. She pulled his head back so that their eyes meet, his glazed over with lust and chin glistening with her release.

He said nothing, patiently waiting for her even though she could clearly see his erection straining against his pants with pre staining through it. She took a deep breath before nodding at the bed. His golden gaze darkened and he stood up, quickly snapping to remove his clothing before striding eagerly towards the bed.

She looked around and found the box on the floor a few feet away, somehow fallen and forgotten during their earlier tumble. She strode towards it and retrieved the strap-on. When she turned back to Hades, he was already laying on his back with legs slightly parted, his erection laid on full mast on his abdomen. His eyes were on her, watching, waiting.

Somehow, nerves got to her and she realized the depth of her inexperience in this. Books could only tell her so much but to actually be doing it? What if she fumbled and messed it all up? What if she hurt him? What if he couldn't derive any pleasure out of it? What if he found her completely lacking?

As if hearing her thoughts or sensing her hesitation, Hades had smiled and reached out a hand to her. "It will be fine. I don't break easily."

She scoffed but nonetheless managed to gain some assurance from his words and walked up to him, her free hand reached out to take his. He led her up towards the bed and she positioned herself in between his legs.

"Here, use this." Hades snapped his fingers and a bottle of oil appeared in her hand. "You do know how to use it, don't you?" He asked teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Please." She uncap the bottle and then hesitated as she looked up to him, seeing him watched her with rapt attention. "Is this position alright?"

Hades merely shrugged. "I am not picky about the position but the better question is, are _you_?"

The implication was not lost on her and a blush crept up to her cheeks in response. "I-I'm fine."

He smirked and shifted more comfortably into the pillows and sheets. "Then I don't see a problem. Now, if you would." He parted his legs farther and gestured in between it. "We had dally long enough. It is high time you fuck me already."

She sighed and started pouring oil into her hand. "Yes, of course _Your Radiance_."

His smirk only got wider but she allowed him this only because he had succeeded in calming her nerves. Now that she was calm again, she could think clearly on what was needed. She lightly traced her oiled finger around his puckered entrance before sliding that single finger in. She heard him take in a deep breath as she worked that finger around, smearing oil into that tight, hot entrance. And when she worked a second finger in, his body tensed and a gasp left his lips. She turned a glance up and met his half lidded eyes watching her back, lips parted slightly with shaky breath.

She stretched him to the best of her abilities, listening to him for any cues it might be uncomfortable. But soft gasps and moans were the only sounds coming out of him. She withdrew her fingers and started to put on the harness, fumbling a little before finally getting it on and strapping it taut against her skin.

Hades watched her with barely contained desire, his pupil dilated and he swallowed when she angled the head towards his entrance.

"You'll tell me if it hurts, alright?" She said, one hand caressing his inner thigh while the other coating the toy with oil.

"I'm not that weak, my dear." He answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hades, please."

He sighed and nodded. Satisfied, she started to press in slowly and he gasped once more. His body tensed up and she continued to caress his inner thigh to try to get him to relax as she continued forward. And when she was finally seated fully inside, sweat were already beading her face as he breathed heavily before her.

"Alright?" She asked, breathless, as if she's the one being pegged at the moment.

"Y-yes." He answered shakily, taking deep breaths in before nodding. "Go ahead."

Nodding, she grabbed his hips and pulled out slowly before gently pushing back in. Shallow, slow thrust that felt foreign and unpracticed for her. Her inexperience showed once more as she wondered how fast she should go, how hard and how deep. She glanced up at him and noted the sweat that was beginning to bead his forehead, an arm flung across his eyes as the other clenched desperately onto the sheets. She experimentally thrust in hard and deep, and Hades let out a loud, obscene moan that sent a hot blazing fire straight to her core.

She swallowed through dry mouth and ignored the heat pooling in between her legs. Instead, she took the cue and focused on maintaining a hard and fast rhythm that had Hades moaning loudly in wanton need, his hips pushing back keenly at every thrust. More pre started to flow down to where they were connected, his erection painfully hard and red and in desperate need for relief. She reached over to take it in her hand and pumped it in time with her thrust, her own body trembling with unbearable desire as she watched him threw his head back, spine arching and curses mumbled out in a language she did not understand.

And when she angled her thrust upward, hitting his prostate, he shouted and came hard all over his chest. She continued thrusting as more cum spurted out till he was fully spent and he crashed onto the bed in harsh, ragged breath.

They stayed like that for a moment, both trembling and panting in exertion. It took her too long to remember to pull out and when she did, Hades made a soft noise that sounded like contentment. She removed the harness and left it at the foot of the bed before reaching for the towel to clean him up. He continued to be dazed even after she was done and was crawling up to half lay on him, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"That good?" She asked and chuckled when he could only nod his head. "Then we should do it more often."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "Can't get enough of dominating me?"

"Well, there is a certain power felt when I make you scream like that." She answered cheekily, nuzzling her nose against his. "But no. I just want to make you feel good."

"How very sweet of you, my dear hero. Why I’m tempted to say yes!"

“Save the theatrics. I know full well that’s a yes.”

Chuckling, he shrugged and reached out to brush fingertips across her damp forehead, pushing her hair to the side and tugging it behind her ear. "Give me a moment and I'll be ready for you."

"You don't need to."

"Truly? When you're this wet?" He emphasized his point by reaching down and cup in between her legs.

Her long ignored needs flared hotly through her veins and she involuntarily let out a gasp. Her fingers dug into his shoulders when he started to stroke her wet folds, eventually inserting two fingers inside.

“H-Hades…”

“Shh…” He shushed her, his free hand moving from her waist and towards her bottom, squeezing it as he started to thrust with his other. “Let me at least do this.”

She buried her head into the crook of his neck, moans and gasps leaving her lips as she felt her walls clenched greedily around his fingers, the edge coming towards her hard and fast.

“Hades, I-“

“Come for me, my dear.”

And she did.

She collapsed bonelessly onto him after, exhaustion seeping into every inch of her as sleep threatened to pull her under. She had never been this tired after their coupling before. “Gods, pegging is hard work. I don't know how you could go at it for so long."

He huffed out a laugh, removing his hand so he could wound it back around her waist to hold her close. "Practice. Eons of it." He buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "But yes, first nap and then we may continue, if you so wish."

“You will allow me to peg you again then?” She looked up at him with a tired, teasing smile.

Hades groaned in defeat but a smile, genuine and wide graced his own tired face.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
